


混乱关系

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: all英车





	混乱关系

混乱关系

 

“你表现的很不错，琼斯，今天晚上来我房间喝一杯吧。”  
今天的拍摄工作结束后的人群杂乱纷嚷，弗朗西斯轻盈地从阿尔弗雷德身边走过，停留了片刻对那个年轻得男演员露出了些鼓励的微笑。他拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，口中说着所谓鼓励的话语。最后他没等阿尔弗雷德的回答就离开了，不远处亚瑟正在等他。  
真是糟糕的发展，阿尔弗雷德心想着。

但是这种发展他也早已预料，走出化妆间，一路上挂着灿烂纯良的笑容与众人打招呼。老牌明星们感叹自己的十九岁已经一去不复返，而无名小辈们则是恭敬地回应。其实这个美国小伙子还算不上太红，起码比起这部剧的主演亚瑟•柯克兰，还差那么一些。  
走到自己车前的时候，马修已经坐在上面勾画形成。助理帮助他打开车门，阿尔弗雷德隐约看见开过的银灰色法拉利，因为车窗只拉了一半，他能看到那一闪而过的脸孔。  
是亚瑟，以及弗朗西斯。  
就像是察觉到了他的目光，车窗被猛地全部拉上。

“上车，阿尔弗雷德。”  
马修用笔敲了敲手中的笔记本，正声响让刚刚还在发愣的阿尔弗雷德猛然惊醒过来。他露出一抹标志性的微笑上车，然后指使司机说：“把车窗拉下来。”  
马修难以置信地看了一眼身旁的人：“你疯了？先生，你希望你那张还没化妆的脸曝光在所有镜头之下？”  
阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，无辜地说：“不希望，但是Hero我就是莫名其妙地想把车窗拉下来啊——就像你喜欢在纸上写字却不喜欢用你新买的手机一样。”  
“这是我的自由，以及不要拉下车窗，一会儿到酒店房间里的空调就可以让我们的琼斯先生好好清醒一下了。他现在连剧中角色的口癖都去不掉了。”

“啊，提到酒店，有点麻烦事我必须跟你说，马蒂……”  
句尾莫名软弱下来的音调让马修感到奇怪，他扭过头看着阿尔弗雷德。他还在笑，只是湛蓝色的眼睛微暗：“你觉得，呃——波诺伏瓦先生邀请我今天晚上去他的房间喝酒，我应该去吗？哦这是个蠢问题。”  
“这的确是个蠢问题，阿尔。这个问题在你刚进组的时候我就说过，你明白你应该怎么做吧？”马修的声音依旧很轻但是很冷淡，他不再看阿尔弗雷德，只是盯着自己的笔记本发愣。

“是的——所以我在想，今天晚上是他|||上|||了我，还是我|||上|||了他？”  
虽然是个很实际的问题，但马修仍然意识到自己艺人奇妙的关注点。这让他扶着额头勉强地回了一句：“随你便吧……先生，希望你明天能健康地去拍戏。”

阿尔弗雷德的目光有些疑惑，这是因为他并不知道马修在很早以前就认识了弗朗西斯。那个时候还是愚蠢的中学时代，十五六岁的蠢蛋少年们不安又浮躁的青春期。  
那家伙现在也没怎么变——再次遇见弗朗西斯的时候，马修这么想。

而当马修看见弗朗西斯和亚瑟站在一起的时候。  
神啊，他已经不敢继续看下去了。

 

“喝吧，琼斯，我没有在里面下药，请放心。”  
阿尔弗雷德举着酒杯，而弗朗西斯早就把杯中的液体一饮而尽。成名颇早的年轻导演有着不输给演员的俊秀脸孔，金发松散地扎成小辫子搭在肩膀上。他似乎刚才浴室出来，身上还带着氤氲的水汽，身上穿着纯白色的浴衣。“没有什么是比洗完澡后一杯红酒更美妙的了……”弗朗西斯口中兀自喃喃着。  
“当然，而且是你陪着我，阿尔弗雷德。”

真是让人提不起兴趣的情话，阿尔弗雷德露出一副年轻的傻笑样子，努力克制眼神中的轻蔑。

门口出现一点响动，有人推门而入。那个人就像一个作息时间规律的上班族，金发理得整齐，领带也一丝不苟，黑色西装显露着不错的身材。他把鞋换下后仰着脸望向两个人——这个上班族看起来张了一张亚瑟的脸。  
“我想我来的不是时候。” 他皱了一下略有些滑稽的粗眉毛之后准备把鞋子重新穿上，而阿尔弗雷德绝望地意识到那个人就是亚瑟。

“别，宝贝，你明明我知道我为什么叫他来。”  
弗朗西斯没再管略有些尴尬的阿尔弗雷德，反而走到亚瑟身边拽住他的领带。亚瑟碧绿色的眼睛中有些不满，他恶狠狠地瞪视着弗朗西斯：“我没兴趣迎合你恶心的爱好，起码现在不行。祝你们俩玩的愉快。”  
“别害怕——看你那可笑的软弱样子。亚瑟，你没有办法拒绝我。我们俩早就是休戚与共的关系了，我敢打赌你不敢推门走出去。”

慵懒的声线却让亚瑟愤恨不已，他的手停在门把上却始终没法摁下。对着弗朗西斯越来越明显的嘲笑眼神，亚瑟最终还是撤回了手，然后大踏步走向了阿尔弗雷德的身边。此刻这个小演员正饶有兴致地看着两个人的好戏，就仿佛忘记了自己也是今晚的主演。  
“收起你的蠢蛋笑容，琼斯先生。提前声明，我对接下的事情没有任何兴致，你最好尽力挑起我的兴趣。我知道你不愿意，但是老子更不愿意。”  
“为什么说得那么恶意呢，亚瑟，明明是你最喜欢的事情。”  
“闭嘴，胡子混蛋。”

阿尔弗雷德的目光从亚瑟身上又逐渐转移到了弗朗西斯身上，对着那双蓝紫色的眼睛，他想发出提问却不知道问什么。好在弗朗西斯开始耐心解释着看起来有些混乱又不可思议的场景。  
“你想和亚瑟试一试吗，年轻人？”

看着阿尔弗雷跌几乎不做掩饰的惊讶表情，他的嘴长大的好像能塞下一个鸡蛋。弗朗西斯笑出了声，走过去拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀：“别惊讶，阿尔。我看中你的才华，所以我有意想拉拢你——哦，这语句还真是不优雅。”  
之后弗朗西斯走到了亚瑟旁边，就像看不见亚瑟愤怒又厌恶的眼神一样，将亚瑟的领带拉下来：“我从未见过像我这位可爱小情人这样，欲求不满的家伙。所以说，你要和他试试吗？”

亚瑟勾着嘴唇发出冷笑，用全身力气控制自己不回身狠狠地打弗朗西斯一顿。

 

卧室里，阿尔弗雷德仿佛还没搞清状况的躺在床上，而荧屏内外都是那副高傲又冷淡的绅士模样的柯克兰先生，正站在床前解着衣服。他穿着里面那件极其勾勒出他完好身材的白衬衫，领口的扣子凌乱。皮带已经抽出去扔在地上，亚瑟跪在阿尔弗雷德的双腿旁边，轻轻舔了舔嘴唇。那本来高不可攀的绿色眼睛，此刻却犹如魅惑的地狱之火。

阿尔弗雷德此刻也勉强算是搞清了一些状况——他今天晚上根本不用纠结他和弗朗西斯的问题，弗朗西斯叫他来是想让他上了亚瑟。而此刻，那个法国人还穿着浴衣，低笑着站在床边看着两个人。摄像机摆在了恰当的位置，这种感觉让人紧张，却也兴奋不已。  
“喔——说实话我真的没想到你有这么恶劣的爱好，波诺伏瓦先生。”  
“这不需要你关心，阿尔，你这个幸运儿。”

阿尔弗雷德的皮带也被猛地抽出去，亚瑟扒掉了他的裤子后有了片刻的犹豫。阿尔弗雷德看着那个漂亮英国人脸颊微红的样子，心中莫名其妙的有了些异样感觉。年轻人是很冲动的，更何况已经身陷在这么诡异的关系之中，不做点什么都对不起这个美妙的夜晚。  
但就在这时候，他感觉到下|||体被温热的口腔所包围。亚瑟正含着那玩意，舌头来回技巧性地上下滑动。这感觉让阿尔弗雷德变得相当兴奋，他似乎已经忘记弗朗西斯调笑着的眼神以及摄像头的窥视，他的手伸向亚瑟的金发，无意识地向下摁着。

该说是亚瑟的技术太好还是这个年轻人的定力太薄弱？没多长时间，他就|||射|||了亚瑟一脸。白浊粘在那个人红润的嘴唇旁边，而亚瑟满不在意地用手指逝去。这时候他又找回自己那副高傲的样子，骑在阿尔弗雷德身上嘲笑：“挺快的，你让多少姑娘失望过了？”  
这方面的挑衅最容易死牵动人的神经，阿尔弗雷德扳过亚瑟的肩膀反身压在身体下面。衬衫被撇到一旁，白皙光洁的身体刺激着视野。阿尔弗雷德俯身咬住了胸前的红点，笨拙的用牙齿研磨。亚瑟的脸色张红几分，微妙的喘息声从口中泄出。

在身上蔓延着的混乱的吻，阿尔弗雷德急切地把亚瑟的裤子扒掉，拉高亚瑟修长白皙的双腿夹在脖子上。亚瑟扭过头没有去看，脸上的热度让他感到崩溃。  
阿尔弗雷德吮吸着敏感的大腿内侧，狠狠留下一道道红印。他能感到亚瑟下|||体的高昂，他拉过亚瑟的手，强制地覆盖在那已经蓄势待发的下|||体上。  
“嗯……啊，啊……”  
他从来没想过亚瑟的呻吟声如此好听，当然他也从来没想过亚瑟在他的身体下辗转承欢的样子。巨大的反差刺激着他的神经，在亚瑟||||射||||出来之后，他将手中的白浊涂抹在后|||穴旁边。两根手指同时贪婪地进入，刺激着亚瑟再次发出甜腻的呻吟声。

弗朗西斯调节着摄像机，嘲笑的意味毫不局促。而两个纠缠中的人早就顾不上这冷眼旁观的人，阿尔弗雷德粗声喘息着，将释放过一次后却再次坚挺起来的下|||体抵在亚瑟的穴|||口。  
“亲爱的柯克兰先生……”

阿尔弗雷德抓住那双手，平日里总是充满着年轻朝气的声音此刻黯哑下去。亚瑟感到身体一阵空虚，看向阿尔弗雷德的眼神参杂着急切与欲求不满。  
“我想看到你被我||||做||||到哭着求饶……”慢条斯理的声音极其色|||情，简直颠覆了阿尔弗雷德以前所有演绎过的角色以及他本身。但今天晚上一切都是颠倒着的，亚瑟听完后挑了挑眉毛，嘲笑着说：“那你就尽管试试吧，看看谁才是求饶的那一个——啊……嗯……”

没等嘲笑的话说完，他就进入了亚瑟的身体。灼热的异物每次深入一分，都让亚瑟发出拔高的呻吟声。双腿已经无意识地勾住阿尔弗雷德的腰，迎合着动作挪动着。下|||体再次抬头，但阿尔弗雷德却牵制住他的手，只是一味蛮横地冲撞着。  
“你真是个小|||婊|||子，衣冠楚楚的贱|||货。”  
低笑着的阿尔弗雷德全然不顾地说出了下流话，内壁的紧致挑拨着他的欲望，他想将这具躯体完全印在身体中。碰触到敏感点时候那甜腻的叫声更让他加快了抽|||插的速度，精准无比地撞击到那个点时候的快感让亚瑟忘情地抱着阿尔弗雷德的脖子，开始今晚第一个吻。

近在咫尺的湿润眼眸，阿尔弗雷德已经失去理智一样地啃咬那柔软的唇瓣，然后逐渐向下亲吻白皙的脖颈。他的手拥抱着亚瑟，在背部痴迷地游走。  
“该死……混蛋……明天……嗯，明天要拍戏……”  
“抱歉啊，柯克兰先生，我在床上是停不下来的。”

他全不在意地在脖子上印下一个个吻痕，在亚瑟的身体里来回冲撞。最后，两个人几乎是同时达到了高|||潮。阿尔弗雷德没有带|||套|||，他尽数将精|||液射到了亚瑟的体内。  
“你这个混蛋……快点出去，糟糕透了……”

亚瑟嫌恶地看了眼阿尔弗雷德，拖着刚刚高|||潮后的身体想要离开床上。而刚才为止都笑盈盈的弗朗西斯坐到了床边，他捧着亚瑟的脸，对着微肿的嘴唇来了个缠绵的吻。  
离开后亚瑟喘息着，用疑惑又嫌厌的眼神看着弗朗西斯：“你已经满意了吧……呵，看着我和别人做|||爱，以满足你那可笑的窥私欲望？顺便践踏我的尊严？”  
“往常的确是这样，但这次不一样，亚瑟。”

弗朗西斯舔着亚瑟的手指，笑得意味深长。  
“亚瑟，我想|||上|||了你。”  
双手被皮带捆住，亚瑟的头脑一片混沌时候就被弗朗西斯强迫着跪在床上。他刚刚被阿尔弗雷德疼爱过的后|||穴尽数露在弗朗西斯眼下，而今晚的旁观者开始参与这出戏剧，他将自己早就硬起来的下|||体直接插入了亚瑟刚刚被干过一次的后|||穴。  
亚瑟短促地尖叫了一声，挣扎着想要大骂弗朗西斯。然而阿尔弗雷德显然不甘只做个旁观者，他掐着亚瑟的下巴，在亚瑟印象中像是蓝天一样的眼睛此刻充满着异样的情绪。  
“不……不要……别这样……琼斯……”他像是意识到什么一样惊恐地说着，而阿尔弗雷德露出了可以称得上温柔的笑。

“叫我阿尔吧，亚瑟。”  
口腔中被塞进异物的时候，亚瑟的泪水从眼眶中滑出。前后都被操|||弄的感觉让他感觉差劲透了，而淫|||乱的身体却只传达给神经快感指令。这样的混乱是从什么时候开始的？逐渐亚瑟的头脑开始变得混沌，像是被玩坏的娃娃一样，露出有些空洞的眼神。  
阿尔弗雷德怜悯地抚摸着亚瑟的头顶，但这般的快乐让他难以停下。感觉到亚瑟的僵直，他就将下|||体更深入了口腔几分。弗朗西斯撞击着亚瑟的敏感点，手却握住亚瑟的下|||体不让那可怜的家伙释放出去。

啊……糟糕透了……  
弗朗西斯再次毫不避讳地|||射|||在体内的时候，口腔中也刹那间充满了浓重的液体。亚瑟垂着眼睛，被无限制快感与羞耻统治着的身体与坏掉的神经一起晕厥过去。

 

“所以？最后是你|||上|||了他，还是他|||上|||了你？”  
第二天马修看着满脸笑意的阿尔弗雷德感到有些奇怪，而阿尔弗雷德轻快地回答：“都不是。我|||上|||了亚瑟。”之后就留下了瞠目结舌的经纪人，向远处走去。弗朗西斯向他打招呼，亚瑟今天请假了，原因只有这两个人心知肚明——好吧还有马修。  
他开始想起中学时代撞见的那一幕。

马修•威廉姆斯在中学时代简直就是个透明人，不爱说话到班级里几乎遗忘了他。而亚瑟与弗朗西斯都是年组里相对有名的人物，亚瑟•柯克兰是校史上最年轻的的学生会长，而弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦则是副会长，同时也是学校里最风流的人。  
那天学生会办公室要搬到新楼去，马修去生物实验室偶然路过了旧的学生会室。门没有关好，能听到一些……奇怪的声音。好奇心促使马修停留在了门口片刻，借着门上的圆形窗户——哦，上帝，他看到了什么。

正经的学生会长正被那个总是洋溢着热情笑容却被嘲讽说是乡下人的安东尼奥推倒在旧的会议桌上，他们的领带和校服都扔在了地上，他能看到那位学生会长光洁的上身以及缠在安东尼奥腰上的双腿。喘息声，呻吟声混杂在一起。安东尼奥吻着亚瑟的嘴唇，让自己更深入地进到亚瑟身体里去。  
马修感觉到自己身体在颤抖，而身后传来的声音差点让他瘫软在原地。

“为什么只是看着？威廉姆斯，进去啊。”  
副会长露出了有些阴沉但依旧温柔的笑，他推着马修直接进入到学生会室里。两个正缠绵着的人都猛地愣住，安东尼奥的神情并没什么变化，而亚瑟的眼神则猛地变得慌乱。  
“原来会长大人的爱好这么恶劣，看你那副情迷意乱的表情，真漂亮。”

当弗朗西斯拿出手机拍照后，亚瑟的表情更惊恐起来。而弗朗西斯看向安东尼奥——实际上两个人是交情相当好的朋友，露出安抚的笑容：“放心，我对你的脸没什么兴趣。”  
安东尼奥沉默不语，他拉过分心的亚瑟再次狠狠贯|||穿，惊慌中亚瑟的眼泪略微溢出了眼眶，他开始推开安东尼奥的肩膀：“混蛋……停下……”  
“在床上让男人停下来可是很残酷的——桌子上也一样。”

弗朗西斯的笑容有些奇怪，他拉过一张椅子，不顾上面的灰尘就坐了上去，仿佛在看桌子上两个人的表演。马修早就愣在原处，脸比亚瑟还要红。  
“现在，威廉姆斯，你可以选择观看，也可以选择离开。你会为了会长保密的对吧？”  
温柔的声音却充满了威慑力，马修惊恐地点了点头，然后夺门而出。

 

“那两个人的关系是相当复杂的，如果你不想介入，我会去想办法。”  
马修对着阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地说着，但阿尔弗雷德却仿佛毫不在意地说：“没关系，三角形是最稳固的形状不是吗？”  
就像被快感蒙蔽住了视觉，阿尔弗雷德模糊地回答。马修只好闭嘴，然后询问自己为什么总能见证着这混乱关系的发展。啊，倒霉透顶。  
他刚成为经纪人的时候就听到弗朗西斯和亚瑟的风言风语，当然这种话在娱乐圈并不少见。弗朗西斯出名很早，而亚瑟几乎是被他一手捧红。亚瑟为人熟知的戏都出自弗朗西斯的手笔，难免让人臆想翩翩。  
而只有马修由衷地为那从中学时代开始的混乱关系感到害怕，再次遇见的时候弗朗西斯微笑着向他打招呼，而亚瑟露出了尴尬的笑容。

幸好自己还没牵扯进去多少，马修安慰着自己。

 

亚瑟醒来的时候已经是第二天晚上，弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德仿佛一夜间熟络了起来，正坐在他的床边聊天。亚瑟连忙闭眼想装作还没清醒，但弗朗西斯已经揉了揉他的头发，轻声说道：“晚上好，亚瑟。”

如果这场混乱的关系只是一场噩梦，请让我快点醒来吧。


End file.
